Roleblocker
The Roleblocker is a role in TBT Mafia. They can speak and vote, and have additional abilities. Abilities Roleblockers are able to prevent another player from performing an action at night if they have one. Modifiers One modifier is the Disabler, which permanently blocks a player's actions and turns them into a Townie. Games The Roleblocker role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas (mafia as a Roleblocker *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux (varied as Roleblockers) *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call (town and mafia as Roleblockers) Mini *TBT Mini Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever (town and mafia as Roleblockers) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Nub Mafia VII: Daily Tragedy (mafia as a Roleblocker) Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus (town and mafia as Roleblockers) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party (third-party as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected (mafia as a Disabler) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King (mafia as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards (mafia as a 75% Ascetic Roleblocker Neapolitan 0% Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac (mafia and third-party as a Roleblocker) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again (town and mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia (mafia) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists (town)